


Tenet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [909]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: How does Gibbs never apologize rule affect the team?





	Tenet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/27/2001 for the word [tenet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/27/tenet).
> 
> tenet  
> Any opinion, principle, dogma, belief, or doctrine that a person holds or maintains as true.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #548 Hard to say.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tenet

The one tenet of Gibbs that everyone knew or quickly found out was rule #6: Never apologize. It rolled off of Gibbs’ tongue so fast that it was obviously not hard for him to say at all. It was much harder for him to apologize and in fact, he rarely did so. 

Apologies are sometimes difficult to say to begin with, but with Gibbs rule the team found it even harder to apologize. When they needed an apology from someone else on the team, it had to be dealt with outside of working hours or they had to accept that an apology wouldn’t happen. No one wanted to receive a head slap for apologizing even if it was sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
